The present application relates to an electronic apparatus and a display control method thereof.
An external input device such as a stylus, a keyboard, a mouse, and others may be connected in an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, and so on. Accordingly, for example, in the need to frequently perform input operation, the user connects the external input device to the electronic apparatus so that input operation can be performed conveniently.
In the related art, the same one graphic user interactive interface is displayed in a display component, irrespective as to whether the external input device is connected to the electronic apparatus or not. Thereby, when the user connects the external input device to the electronic apparatus to perform input operation, the user is not accustomed to the same one graphic user interface as displayed, operating experience reduces.